Second Sundering
The Second Sundering (sometimes called the Sundering of Toril and Abeir ) was a catastrophic event in the history of Toril. When Ao the Overgod destroyed the Tablets of Fate at the conclusion of the Time of Troubles, he instigated the Era of Upheaval. The Tablets defined the laws of Realmspace and kept it relatively stable. Without them, chaos ensued and the worlds of Abeir and Toril, separated many thousands of years ago, slowly started to overlap. The Spellplague drastically sped up this process. The Second Sundering involves the re-separation of the worlds of Abeir and Toril. In addition, Ao rewrote the Tablets of Fate. The deities were unsure of what this would do to them and their power, and made efforts with their most powerful servants to prepare for that event. The Second Sundering is somehow connected to the First Sundering that took place around -17600 DR when an elven High Magic ritual went both forward and backward in time to create Evermeet. What was known is it that most gods created many chosen among mortals, trying to gather as much power as possible, in order to be as high in ranking as they could before Ao could complete the new Tablets of Fate, sealing their status and portfolio. That gambit, however, didn't go very well for a large number of them . For some deities, previously presumed dead or missing, it resulted in a restoration to their status as gods (Mystra , Helm , Mask , Lathander , Bhaal , Eilistraee Ed Greenwood (June 2015) Spellstorm (Wizards of the Coast), Vhaeraun were known example, among others), while for others -like Shar- it resulted in a loss of power and influence. The Lady of Loss suffered quite a heavy hit in the wake of the defeat of the Shadovar, and of the city of Shade's being destroyed in a battle with the forces of Myth Drannor, which also sustained heavy destruction. Telamont Tanthul and most of the Princes of Shade were killed. Elliandreth's Prophecy Around the time of the first Sundering, Elliandreth of Orishaar wrote a prophecy of the second Sundering. The prophecy went as follows: :Each stanza of the prophecy deals with the successive books in the series with stanza 1 being about ''The Companions, stanza 2 about The Godborn, etc.'' Appendix Development The Sundering was to be described in a series of novels and game supplements planned for release in 2013 in anticipation of the newest version of the Dungeons & Dragons game, D&D Next. The first announcement of the Sundering came at Gen Con 2012. Wizards of the Coast is calling the event a "cataclysm." Forgotten Realms campaign setting creator Ed Greenwood described the event as "war, gods, and plain folks trying to get by." The novels and adventures will be released in a staggered, overlapping fashion, and the collective results of players in their adventures can be submitted to Wizards of the Coast, and will influence the stories in the novels. The result of the events, in game terms, was a simplified set of rules initially dubbed and playtested as D&D Next, but now commonly referred to as 5th Edition. Novels A series of novels explaining the events of the Sundering were released beginning in the second half of 2013 and concluding in june 2014: *''The Companions'' by R. A. Salvatore, featuring Drizzt Do'Urden *''The Godborn'' by Paul S. Kemp, featuring Vasen Cale *''The Adversary'' by Erin Evans, featuring Farideh *''The Reaver'' by Richard Lee Byers, featuring Anton Marivaldi *''The Sentinel'' by Troy Denning, featuring Kleef Kenric *''The Herald'' by Ed Greenwood, featuring Elminster References Category:Events on Toril Category:Events